SMT: Persona of the Chosen Child
by V-CRK
Summary: The chosen child of prophecy was bestowed the power of Wild card to summon Persona by Philemon the deity of Unconsciousness and the Will of Humanity. What adventure Naruto Uzumaki will experience as he deepen the power of the Bonds with his precious people. OP Naruto. Smart/Intelligent/Cunning Naruto. Persona series elements including Social Links. Harem.
1. Settings and S Link

**Naruto's initial persona: Arsene**

**Naruto's godparents: Mikoto and Jiraiya**

**Attendant in Velvet room: Justine and Caroline**

**Social Links:**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Fool, ultimate persona "Ashura Otsutsuki")**

**Sasuke Uchiha (Magician, ultimate persona "Indra Otsutsuki") **

**Hinata Hyūga (Priestess, ultimate persona "Scathach")**

**Tsunade Senju (Empress, ultimate persona "Isis")**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi (Emperor, ultimate persona "Odin")**

**Kakashi Hatake (Hierophant, ultimate persona "Kohryū")**

**Kurenai Yūhi (Lovers, ultimate persona "Ishtar")**

**Sakura Haruno (Chariot, ultimate persona "Futsunushi")**

**Iruka Umino (Justice, ultimate persona "Metatron")**

**Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku (Hermit, ultimate persona "Ongyo-ki)**

**Yakumo Kurama (Fortune, ultimate persona "Lakshmi")**

**Lee Rock (Strength, ultimate persona "Zaou-gongen")**

**Haku (Hanged Man, ultimate persona "Attis")**

**Mikoto Uchiha (Death, ultimate persona "Alice")**

**Shikamaru Nara (Temperance, ultimate persona "Ardha")**

**Anko Mitarashi (Devil, ultimate persona "Beelzebub")**

**Neji Hyūga (Tower, ultimate persona "Yoshitsune")**

**Chōji Akemichi (Star, ultimate persona "Lucifer")**

**Ino Yamanaka (Moon, ultimate persona "Tsukiyomi")**

**Jiraiya (Sun, ultimate persona "Asura")**

**Justin and Caroline (Aeon, ultimate persona "Satanael")**

**Kurama the Kyūbi (Judgement, ultimate persona "Kurama Mode" which he will manifest as persona. Think of regular size Kyūbi as summons with his Astral form)**

**The World arcana will be achieved when Naruto have maxed all his S. Links, ultimate persona "Sage of Six Path".**

**Note: Naruto will have all the ultimate persona when he maxed All S. Links**


	2. Prologue

**AN: Here's my new story. Don't forget to give me your comment.**

**I don't own Naruto or Shin Megami Tensei, they belong to Kishimoto and Atlus.**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato was the strongest village among five hidden villages in Elemental Nation. Not to mention the land was very rich with plants and animals which make other villages envy Konoha.

Unfortunately, five years ago the village was attacked by one of the bijuu, Kyuubi no Yoko the strongest of all nine bijuu. To stop its rampage and prevent more destruction to the village, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze had no other choice but to seal it inside his newborn son using **Shiki Fuujin **which also cost him his soul to Shinigami. He hoped his son could control the fox's chakra to stop the masked Uchiha who kidnapped his mother and the one responsible for the Kyuubi attack in the future. Before his death, his wish was for his son to be seen as a hero for keeping the bijuu at bay. Unfortunately, some of the villagers ignored his wish.

**Flashback**

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage who arrived at the sealing location, couldn't help but blame himself for not arriving in time as he let a single tear drop from his eyes when he saw his successor and his wife's body lying protectively around their newborn child. He approached them to pick the baby but stopped as heard Minato spoke "Sandaime-sama, please take care of Naruto. He is now the current Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and please don't tell the whole village or the council his status, only tell his status to his Godparents. Just tell anyone who asked, that I sent the fox to other dimension using space-time jutsu. Lastly, give Naruto his heritage when he reach chūnin rank but tell him about us when he is five years old, Kushina and I left message scrolls for him to read. Goodbye, Sandaime-sama. I put my trust in you." said Minato weakly until he passed away. Now Hiruzen openly cried at the lost of the greatest Hokage and his wife as he considered them his surrogate son and daughter.

At this moment, Hiruzen vowed to fulfilled his successor final request. When he was about to pick up Naruto, a beautiful blue butterfly landed on top of Naruto's head and glow for a second then it flew away into nothingness _"What was that?" _thought Hiruzen as he ordered his Anbu to secure the heroes' body and picked Naruto up then he went towards his compound.

**Flashback End **

**_Continue..._**

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? If you guys wondering about the blue butterfly, that was Philemon bestowing Naruto a power of wild card to summon Persona as in PERSONA series.**

**Who's going to be Naruto's godparents?**

**Leave comment or PM**

**Which persona that will be Naruto's initial summon?**

**Leave comment or PM**

**Who's going to be the attendant in Velvet room?**

**Leave comment or PM**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this story.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto**

**Shin Megami Tensei @ ATLUS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: I am thou, Thou art I**

* * *

_5 years after the Kyūbi attack..._

**Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage also known as "God of Shinobi" or "Professor" for his mastery in all elements and prowess as a shinobi. Right now, he was taking a a break from his bane of existence named **"Paperwork". **

He puff a smoke from his pipe and looked at the portrait of Fourth Hokage,_ "I'm so sorry, my friend. I couldn't keep my promise to you regarding Naruto. The whole village knew his status as Jinchūriki, fortunately, the rumors only spread after Naruto reached his third birthday, so most of the villagers already know Naruto as no more than kind hearted and bright boy.__" _he chuckled as he thought about his surrogate grandson. _"You and Kushina will be proud of your son if you were alive."_

Hiruzen always wondering, how could the information about Naruto leaked. As a result, a tiny part of the villagers held resentment for the boy but not to the point they would shun him, only ignoring his presence. He himself had suspected the one who leaked the information was his old friend Danzo. Maybe one of his ROOT Anbu saw the sealing process and was informed about it as Hiruzen didn't tell anyone except Naruto's godparents Mikoto Uchiha and Jiraiya.

He stopped his musing as the door opened "Jiji! What's up? Inu-nii said you have something to tell me." asked Naruto tilting his head and his point finger touched his chin making him adorable as the Neko Anbu who was hidden having difficult time to stopped herself not to say KAWAII as well as the other female Anbus.

"Ah Naruto-chan, thank you for coming. How are you today, my boy?"

"I'm fine thank you. I ate ramen at Ichiraku before I came here and Nono-chan gave me some ryo to buy books today!" Naruto told his grandfather figure enthusiastically making everyone in the room smiled at the bundle of joy. Nono Yakushi is the matron who takes charge of the orphanage, she was fond of Naruto even after the rumors about him as Jinchūriki had spread as she knew Naruto only kept the beast at bay not the beast itself. Fortunately, everyone from the orphanage felt the same as Nono, the staffs and the other children also liked Naruto as well.

"Please have a seat Naruto-chan." Naruto went to the sofa and sit as he swung back and forth his tiny foots waiting for his Jiji to speak. Hiruzen and the others chuckled at the boy's childish act. Hiruzen then made handsign to activate the privacy seal on the room.

"First of all, let this Jiji apologize to you Naruto-chan. I know sometimes you asked me about your parents, and it's time for me to tell you about them and one other thing regarding you Naruto-chan." Naruto perked up hearing this.

"Really?! Who are they? And what do you mean the other thing about me?"

Hiruzen stood up and went to the portrait of the Fourth Hokage then he grabbed two scrolls from behind it. He ordered his Anbu to leave the room and went back to sit.

"These scrolls are messages from your parents before they passed away. Your father told me to give these to you when you reached 5 years old." said Hiruzen as he gave Naruto the scrolls. Naruto was a prodigy, he already was able to read when he was 2 years old and speak fluently as well.

Naruto grabbed the scroll which written "Father" in kanji then he began to read it.

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_First of all, I'm your father and my name is Minato Namikaze or as you have known as the Fourth Hokage. I told Hiruzen-sama to give you the messages from us both when you are 5 years old so you could understand what we are going to tell you._

_Naruto, your mother and I were very happy when Kushina, your mother, told me she was pregnant with you. I couldn't help but to scream "I'm going to be a father!" at the whole village. Then after 9 months, your mother went to labor at the secret place known only to me, Hiruzen and his personal Anbu, Biwako, Hiruzen's wife and Taji who helped your mother giving birth.__ After I heard your first cry for being born to this world, I shed some tears felt really happy. I'm finally a father! But the happiness turned to __tragedy **(Minato wrote the truth same as canon). **As such, me and your mother died protecting you but both of us don't have any regret because nothing could compare you my son._

_Lastly, put some chakra into this scroll and you will receive two scrolls of my signature jutsu the **Rasengan **and **Hiraishin **to learn. After you reach rank of chūnin, you will get your heritage of all mine and your mother's possession. Know this son, we love you so very much. Be strong and live a happy life._

_Your father,_

_Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage._

* * *

Naruto began to sniff as his tears dropped freely. He felt really happy that both of his parents sacrificed themselves for him to live. "*sniff*...T-tou-san... Kaa-chan..." He then remember he need to put chakra to get his tou-san's jutsu _"I'll do it when I get home (orphanage)"_

He put away the scroll and grabbed the scroll which written "Mother" in kanji then began to read it.

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_How are you, my baby? I'm your mother and my name is Kushina Uzumaki. We are sorry to put heavy burden on you for being Jinchuriki but most of all we are sorry we couldn't be with you and raised you. As you know, I'm also a Jinchuriki, the second vessel to be exact it means you are the third. The first Jinchuriki was Mito Uzumaki, wife of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. She left message for us Jinchuriki to live a happy life, first of all, fill ourselves with a lot of love as I was able to do it with your father and my precious people._

_Listen well, son. (tear soaked) (**Kushina ****wrote the message same in canon after impaled by Kyūbi's ****claw**). Naruto, you will face a lot of pain and suffering in your life. (tear soaked) Believe in yourself, have a dream and believe that your dream (tear soaked) will come true! There's many, many, many, (tear soaked) many, many more things I want to share with you. I wish I could stay with you longer. (tear soaked) I love you._

_In this scroll I sealed my sword "**Zangetsu**" along with my swordstyle for you to master. Put some chakra into this scroll and you will receive it. Goodbye, my baby. I love you so __very much._

_Your Mother,_

_Kushina Uzumaki._

* * *

Naruto sobbing harder after reading his mother tearful departure words. He felt a hand on his head as he looked up at his Jiji.

"Naruto-chan, your parents loved you very much. So, don't think otherwise and make them proud. I'll wait until you take this hat from me." said Hiruzen as he was hugged suddenly by crying Naruto.

"*sniff*... Just you wait Jiji, I'm going to be the strongest ninja and I will surpass all the previous Hokage, -ttebayo!" shouted Naruto with fire in his eyes as his Will of Fire burning brightly at the moment. Hiruzen chuckled at his declaration and strangely he believed that Naruto will reached his dream.

"I have no doubt, my boy! Alright, the night will come very soon. Let's get you home."

"Okay!"

Hiruzen ordered Neko to escort Naruto to the orphanage.

* * *

_Next day..._

Naruto walked passed the shopping district, soon he passed the Hyūga clan compound as he walked he was greeted by the guards at the gate.

"Hello, Naruto-san. How are you today?" asked one of the Hyūga guards.

"I'm doing great, Kijō-san." replied Naruto.

"That's good. Where are you going by the way?"

"I'm going to train to be a ninja at the field near your compound."

"I see, please be careful out there, Naruto-san."

"I will, thank you!"

Soon Naruto reached the clearing and sat down under the tree to meditate as he want to unlock his chakra which was instructed on a book from his father's scroll.

**Mindscape**

He opened his eyes to see meadow field and lake with waterfalls.

"Wow, this place is beautiful."

"**Well, it's thanks to you, Kit**." said a deep voice from Naruto's behind.

Naruto turned and he saw a big gate with seal on the front, his curiosity led him to get closer to the gate as he saw the Mighty Kyūbi his parents mentioned before laid inside it.

"Wow, so you're Kyūbi-san? You're so cool." shouted Naruto as he entered the gate and hugged its nose.

"**Heh, you're a brave little one, aren't you Kit. You're not afraid of me?**" asked the Kyūbi.

"Are you kidding? You're the coolest fox I've ever see!" shouted Naruto as he climbed and sat on top of Kyūbi's head.

"**Never thought in my life a human would consider me cool. Most of humans afraid at the mere sight of me**."

"Ne, ne, what is your name Kyuūbi-san?" asked Naruto innocently.

The Kyūbi was surprised at the unexpected question. Then he smiled showing his white fangs.

"**It's Kurama, Kit**."

"Kurama, huh. It's a nice name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, Kurama-san!"

"**Likewise, Kit**."

After awhile, Naruto laid on his back playing with Kurama's soft fur as he rolled around giggling happily much to Kurama's amusement.

"**Listen, Kit. I have something to tell you**." Naruto stopped and began to listen. "**I attacked your village not on my own free will but a rogue Uchiha put me in genjutsu to do his bidding. As you know, I was sealed inside your mother before I was ripped out forcefully. For all its worth, I'm sorry, Kit. Your parents died because of me.**"

"It's okay, I forgive you. The past is the past."

"**For a five years old boy, you're very mature Kit.**" this got Naruto embarrassed.

"It's nothing, Kurama-san. Ne, would you like to be my friend, Kurama-san?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"**Sure, it will be interesting to be your friend.**"

"Yatta! I got a coolest fox to be my friend!"

Kurama chuckled at his antics. **_"Maybe you're the one Sage-jiji mentioned, Naruto."_** thought Kurama.

"Ne, Kurama-san? Can you help me unlock my chakra?"

"**Okay, just focus and feel something inside of you. You will get warm sensation when you found it.**"

After several minutes trying, Naruto felt it and he grasped it as burst of chakra swirling around Naruto. He stumbled and collapsed on his back on top of Kurama's head.

"Why do I feel so tired, Kurama-san?"

"**Well, it's your first time to use chakra, so it was normal. Just rest and get some sleep. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe while you asleep.**"

"Thank you, Kurama-san."

Soon Naruto fell asleep until night came.

* * *

"**Hey, Kit. Wake up quickly!**"

Naruto rubbed his eyes and asked "What's wrong, Kurama-san?"

"**There is someone with malicious intent up ahead!**"

Naruto got his eyes wide hearing this, he quickly left his mindscape.

**Real World**

As soon as he opened his eyes, he sprinted to chase the one Kurama mentioned. When he arrived at the forest near Hyūga compound, he spotted a shinobi wearing Kumo headband with a bag on his back.

_"**Kit, that shinobi is kidnapping someone!**"_

Naruto was angered to see a foreign shinobi tried to kidnap someone from his village. He took a stone and threw it at the shinobi with accurate precision which hit the head.

"Oww... What the hell? Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Hey, let go of that bag!" shouted Naruto bravely without hint of fear.

"Huh. Just some brat. Go home kid, don't try to be a hero. Unless you want to die so badly."

Naruto threw pointy stone this time and hit Kumo shinobi on the forehead as he caught off guard which made him bleed.

"You damn, brat! I'll kill you!" the Kumo shinobi put the bag under the tree and walked towards Naruto. The girl on the bag was crying at the whole predicament as she saw her kidnapper walked towards a boy her age.

"Somebody help!" shouted Naruto with intent to alert the Hyūgas. He got kicked on the gut and crashed at the tree.

"Be quiet you brat!" then alarm was heard all over the village. "Shit! I better get going. But after I finished you off, you little shit!" he dashed at Naruto with kunai in hand ready to deliver finishing blow.

Naruto put his hands on defensive waiting for the inevitable blow but he heard a voice as time froze.

_"What's wrong? Are you gonna let yourself killed? What about your dream to be Hokage? What about making your parents proud of you? If you died, imagine what will happen to that poor girl?"_

_"No! I won't let him stand in my way to reach my dream and my goal! And I will save that girl!"_

_"Very well. I am thou, thou art I...Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"_

"Persona! Arsene!" shouted Naruto as he muster his chakra to the highest point.

_Clang_

"What?! Who are you, freak?!" he got no answer but a kicked from a figure who was summoned by Naruto which sent Kumo shinobi crashed at the tree same way as Naruto earlier.

Arsene was dressed in a bright red jacket with white trims and a red fedora atop its head with a white shirt and black-tie underneath.Its face appeared to be rather demonic, having narrow red eyes and sharp fang. It also wore black gloves with the back of the hand colored white with sharp gold claws at the end of its fingers. Around its waist was a black belt with a gold buckle and dark pants with thigh-high boots, with gold studs on the sides at the high and gold stiletto heels that resemble blades. The black-and-gold wings on its back are mechanical.

"**Eiha!**" chanted Naruto.

The shinobi screamed as his body surrounded by black reddish aura and collapsed unconscious.

Naruto dismissed Arsene and panting heavily. He walked towards the crying scared girl.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"*sniff*... Y-yes..thank you f-for saving m-me."

"No problem! I'm glad I could save a cute girl like you." this got the poor girl red "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Hinata H-hyūga."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Hinata-chan!"

"L-likewise N-naruto-kun."

Naruto lost conscious and collapsed on his back which startled Hinata as she got panicked.

"N-naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata. Then Hiashi Hyūga with his twin Hizashi Hyūga along with several Hyūga members and Hiruzen arrived at the scene.

"Hinata! What happened, daughter?" asked Hiashi as he checked his daughter. Hiruzen went to check Naruto for injury which he only had a scratch on his stomach as he sigh in relief. Hizashi went to Kumo shinobi and tied him up.

"I-I was k-kidnapped by that s-shinobi." she pointed at the Kumo shinobi. "T-then N-naruto-kun saved me by s-summoning a m-man in r-red and he d-defeated that s-shinobi." told Hinata as she cried in her father's arms.

"Shh... It's okay, calm down."

"Is N-naruto-kun alright?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. Naruto-kun is fast asleep. He just had mild chakra exhaustion."

"T-thank goodness." relieved Hinata.

"I would like to thank him for saving my daughter, Sandaime-sama."

"Yes, you can do it tomorrow, Hiashi. I'll take Naruto-kun to the hospital for now. Hizashi, take that Kumo shinobi to Ibiki and tell him not show a mercy." said Hiruzen as went to hospital.

"Let's get home, we can thank Naruto-san at the hospital tomorrow." he got nod from his daughter and they went back to the compound as Hizashi took the unconscious shinobi to Ibiki for interrogation.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

Naruto opened his eyes and he looked around. The room he was in was some kind of classroom strangely with a lot of blue color then he spotted Kurama in chibi form.

"Kurama-san? Where are we?" asked Naruto.

"**I don't know, Kit.**"

Then the two heard a voice.

"Welcome to the Velvet room, dear guests."

**_Continue _**

* * *

**Well, how is the chapter? Please leave a review! Until next time.**


End file.
